Cynophobia
by Mitsuchi
Summary: Oneshots revolving around the 6'4" beast afraid of a puppy and his insistant boyfriend.
1. Beast and Puppy

Beast and Puppy

Kagami sat completely frozen on his couch watching the tv rigidly. He felt the cold feeling on the back of his neck, the perpetual goosebumps covering his arms. He hated showing fear, but had no intention of provoking it. In summary, he was royally fucked.

He had to babysit the animal. Said animal was currently curled up in Kagami's nonconsenting lap; his head sleepily tilted to one side. Kagami glared at the bushy tail that swayed in his sleep. He wished the others had brought something for him to sleep on, anything than his own fucking lap. In fact, he wished they had never chosen him as caregiver altogether. Like everyone _except_ him had to go to buy new supplies.

"That Kuroko wanted this to happen," Kagami muttered as he flipped through the channel. For a usually moderate person, Kuroko's attempts to assist Kagami's phobia were frequent to say the least. It seemed each day brought a new obstacle Kagami had to avoid. At first he didn't notice. When Kuroko asked him to walk Nigou after practice, Kagami did so with the most complaints possible, but it was done with no suspicion. He realized Kuroko's intentions after a week of constant 'Kagami, please hold him's "I thought we were done with this." Apparently toleration wasn't the same as liking.

Kagami huffed, a deep scowl forming on his face. He would have sulked longer if not for the fact that the ball of fluff started to stir. He froze; _how am I supposed to deal with it!?_ he thought as he clutched the couch arm for support . Then Nigou looked up at him. Despite its obvious emotion the face was too familiar for the redhead.

Kagami reached out hesitantly and his hand eventually found it's way on the small head and pet it. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't exactly hate something that looked just like his boyfriend, regardless of species. Nigou let out a quiet yelp of approval and remained still as Kagami ran his hand over soft fur. This was the most attention he ever given the small look alike. Nigou looked far too pleased at the voluntary sign of affection for Kagami's liking; he didn't _mean_ to treat the dog poorly. He also didn't mean to upset his boyfriend to the point of damn it.

Grabbing his phone Kagami hoisted the small dog close to his face, flashed a wolfish grin, and snapped a picture. He looked over the picture only once, noting the animal actually looked pretty cute, and hit send.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and surprisingly Hyuuga's irritated voice rang in his ear.

"He's on the _fucking ground_. What the fuck did you _do_?"

* * *

A/N: Hello~ I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in like the past month! Anyway, this'll include multiple drabbles about Kagami and Kuroko with alittle Nigou~


	2. Missing Beast

A/N: Sorry for the confusing ending to the last one! Our sweet Kuroko fainted from seeing his favorite boys getting along.

* * *

Missing Beast

Kuroko felt full and happy, two things he always felt when he spent time with his boyfriend. The usually useless Bakagami really did know how to cook. They had returned to Kagami's apartment from an afternoon of window shopping and Kuroko had no objections with the romantic dinner Kagami had described to him. Kuroko was sure Kagami had planned this dinner to impress him; no one cooked shrimp scampi with white wine for nothing. It didn't help that the dish was foreign and far different from what Kuroko was used to having. He was definitely doing this on purpose.

Kagami was leaving the following day to the US for two week to see his parents and surely this was his goodbye present to Kuroko. He had even suggested that Kuroko bring Nigou. The puppy had enjoyed the outing just as the couple and couldn't calm down for a second because Kagami had come along. He slept on the floor with his head placed on his paw, drained from the excitement and jumping around.

Perhaps it was the situation, but Kuroko felt like he was going to explode with affection for his surprisingly sincere boyfriend. A soft buzzing feeling in his stomach wouldn't disappear no matter how many deep breaths Kuroko took, no matter how many times he glanced at the man sitting across from him. The soft smiles Kagami gave him did nothing but make Kuroko shutter warmly. After Kuroko brushed away the hearts out of his eyes from the extravagant dinner, he helped Kagami with cleaning. Then Kagami lead him to the couch for some greatly needed contact.

Kuroko closed his eyes briefly after Kagami readjusted their position on the couch so that Kuroko's head rested right under his. Despite first impressions, Kuroko was neither swayed easily nor fragile. He didn't need a hand to hold. What he didn't mind however, was affection. Kagami placed his arm around Kuroko's smaller body and Kuroko felt like melting, he felt ready to say embarrassing things that only Kagami would ever hear, things that would turn Kagami's expression to just the right kind of fire. Kuroko let out a small sigh just thinking about it.

"I'll miss you Kagami-kun." The words just escaped his lips.

"Kuroko," Kagami mumbled as he placed his lips right above his ear, nudging Kuroko to face him. Kuroko didn't know if Kagami was truly unaware of how cunning his actions were or if he just hid his embarrassment. It was Kagami after all so this was certainly all sincere and that just made Kuroko flush harder. He looked up to find a conflicted look on Kagami's face. His brow was furrowed and his cheeks mirrored Kuroko's. "What is it?" Kuroko asked softly. Kagami's eyes darted away from his and the blush deepened tenfold.

"I don't want to let you leave tonight but you have morning practice tomorrow."

Electricity rippled all over Kuroko and he slid himself into Kagami's lap as gracefully as he could in this situation of need. Kagami's eyes widened from such boldness. Kuroko's answer was so clear and irresistible.

"Will Kagami-kun keep me up all night?" Kuroko whispered as coyness slipped into his smile. Kagami flipped Kuroko on his back and Kuroko no longer had to imagine Kagami's heated stare or his lean body pressed against his.

"You said that on purpose, bastard," Kagami scowled and Kuroko happily took his punishment.

* * *

The first week didn't bother Kuroko as much as he thought it would. Kagami messaged him at least once a day and called him when he had the chance. School was busy enough to distract him and practice let him take his mind off his idiot boyfriend that stayed up late to talk to him. What he didn't swallow well was Nigou's reaction to the missing Kagami.

At first Kuroko didn't even notice that Nigou was acting strangely. He did what he always did and sat patiently when the team practiced and ran around when they took a break. He gave each player a lick to the face and bounced into Kuroko's lap like every practice before. However, Kuroko started to notice he didn't calm down even after visiting all the players. Even when he rested on Kuroko's lap, Nigou looked around the gym as if searching for something. He wouldn't stop sniffing the air for some reason. By the second week, Nigou started to bark during every break. He sniffed, looked around, and even yapped at Kuroko with a distressed expression.

"Kuroko, do you know why Nigou is acting like that?" Coach asked as she picked up the small dog in her arms. The team was worried but Riko especially felt anxious at the strange behavior.

Kuroko shook his head. "I think he's looking for something but I don't know what," Kuroko explained in a strained voice. Riko promised to look into it and Kuroko finished grabbing his things before making his way home. Kagami was coming back tomorrow but Kuroko couldn't really enjoy the excitement. It hurt not knowing what Nigou wanted or being about to help.

Practice started rather dramatically with Kagami back. It fit that the entire team seemed lively with their hothead back. Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a few stares during school but their proper reunion would have to till later.

As soon as Kagami came out of the locker room, he was met with a totally different kind of excitement. He walked only a few feet until a ball of pure energy and happiness yapped at his ankles. The dog ran laps around Kagami and even jumped up in total joy. The entire team gawked openly. Kagami picked up Nigou with care, holding him a good distance away from his face, and gave him a quizzical stare.

"You missed me that much?" Then Kagami saw all the angered faces around him. They yelled about how worried they were for the pet and it was all for Bakagami?! They smacked Kagami and ordered him to treat Nigou better; the dog was a saint in their eyes.

Kagami didn't understand a thing but allowed Nigou to rest by his side during breaks and Kuroko just sat completely flushed in total embarrassment.

He forgot how similar he and Nigou really were.

* * *

hahahahahaha I haven't posted a thing in 7 months! It didn't feel that long at all! Thank you all that still liked my storied and followed this one even though I'm hopeless 0 I hope you guys like this one and put up with my lateness!

Can I just say I never planned this to be long at all? I just thought how cute it would be if Nigou missed Kagami while he was gone or something and I dont know where the ultra romantic beginning came from at alllll


End file.
